Ira
Ira is one of the high school students trapped in the abandoned town alongside Linda, Shelly, Yayan, Doni, and her teacher Ms. Siska. She is also Linda's best friend. Personality Ira has a kind, playful, and gentle personality, especially when Linda is around. Although older, she is more timid than Linda is and is less bold. Ira mentions the time when she was scared of her teacher who had dressed up as a Pocong, implying that she gets scared easily. Appearance Ira has the apperance of a young eighteen year old girl. She is seen wearing her school uniform, which is identical to Linda's, consisting of a white colared shirt and a knee-length blue skirt. Ira has long hair and light bangs that cover the right side of her face. History and Game Early Life Not much known about Ira's life prior to the game except the fact that she was raised up normally. In elementary school she befriended Linda, in which they have remained best friends since. Sometime before the start of the game, she and her classmates were returning from a field trip, which leads up to the start of the game. DreadOut (Game) ACT I After she greets a waking, but frightened Linda, the road gets bumpy. Later, she follows Linda and the others to the abandoned town, where they attempt to find the others who had ran in ahead before they went back home. They explore the abandoned town a bit before running into an abandoned Elementary School. Sitting down on the bench with Linda in front of the abandoned elementary school, Ira is reminded how she met Linda on a rainy day, much to the annoyance of Linda. Yayan and Doni run inside to explore the school, while Shelly and Siska following them to make sure they don't get into trouble. After realizing that the others haven't returned from the abandoned school, they go in and fetch them, where the group returns then outside. Returning outside, the group realizes that Yayan has gone missing and they go back in to look for him. Upon entering the school, Ira starts acting strangely, but this doesn't go to anyone's notice. She erratically staggers towards the exit and it shows her with creepy dilated eyes before she slumps down and everything grows dark. She and everyone else disappears from the school lobby, leaving Linda stranded inside. ACT II TBA Relationships Linda Meilinda Linda is Ira's best friend, whom she has befriended in elementary school. She met Linda when they were trapped in the rain waiting to be picked up from school and they "clicked", afterwards, they became the best of friends. Ira states that she Linda was always "her personal bodyguard" after reminiscing about the incident where Linda boldy "defended" her from their teacher who had dressed up as a Pocong by throwing "boulders" at him. Linda and Ira are very close and extremely friendly to each other and are comfortable enough to lightly hurt each other without the other getting mad. An example was when Linda and Ira were playing pattycake and Ira slapped Linda on the cheek, where then Linda responded by lightly strangling her. Ira affectionally calls Linda "sis", which is the shortened version of "sister", which could mean that Ira thinks of Linda as a sibling. Trivia *Although not posessing any supernatural powers, Ira also seems to have some sense of supernatural beings. Gallery 2014-05-16_00069.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female